


New Things

by Homerun15



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A bit all over the place, F/M, Fluff, kinda angsty later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homerun15/pseuds/Homerun15
Summary: Charlotte and Corrin discover new things on and off the Astral Plane. Ranging from new battle tactics, to undiscovered truths.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This first one is about Charlotte and Corrin trying something stupid against Vallite troops.

“Babe!” Charlotte yelled towards her husband, Corrin, “We’re doing the thing!” 

“What?!” Corrin said, from the other side of the slowly closing distance between him and his wife. “What ‘thing’ are you talking about?” 

The battle going around them was seeming to take attention to their banter, Xander and Ryoma staring at the chaotic couple, Charlotte running toward Corrin, Corrin understandably looking confused. 

“The catch me ‘thing!’” Charlotte said, and with that, he seemed to instantly seeming to understand what she was saying, and got into position, crouching, and putting his hands together. 

“Alright ready!” Corrin said, just as Charlotte was very close to him, and as she reached him, she put his foot in his hands, and Corrin launched her into the air, and then Charlotte flew through the air, dropping right on top of the 3 Vallite generals, and she drove her axe into the first general from above, causing him to die, and after she got her axe out of the first one, before the other two could even react, rather other one, because Charlotte just killed the other one in a matter of seconds. The third general, having an advantage on her, was cut down before he could do anything by Corrin, who drove his Alpha Yato into the armor, killing him. 

“Holy hell, Corrin that worked!” Charlotte said, high-fiving her husband, to which Xander and Ryoma staring at the sight they just witnessed, Leo had a strategy planned out for dealing with the generals, but they took care of them in a matter of seconds. 

“I’m doing the leaping next time, though, how did it feel, did it feel like that time you fell from heaven?” Corrin said, winking at Charlotte. Charlotte gave him that look of ‘are you serious?’ She lightly punched him in the arm. Corrin chuckled, before responding 

“Anyways, we have to focus on the rest of the fight.” Charlotte nodded, and she and Corrin took off running towards more enemies, cutting them down left and right. The rest of their group that wasn’t fighting enemies was simply staring in awe at the couple’s destructive power. 

The rest of battle ended without much hassle, the commander of the troops going down quickly. Later in the mess hall in the astral plane, Charlotte and Corrin were celebrating their new tactic working, when Takumi walked up to them.

“What the hell was that!?” He shouted in their faces, his feelings on their tactic clear. Charlotte spoke up, never liking how he would treat her husband. 

“It was a new tactic that we had trained to do, and I can do the same with Corrin, or do you want me to knock your punk-ass to the ground?” Charlotte was lying about that training part, as it was an idea Corrin had when they were lying in bed one morning. 

“Hey!” Corrin said quietly, still waking up, “What if we did a thing where I throw you directly into the enemies?”

“What?” Charlotte deadpanned. 

“Like I put my hands together, and then you jump off of it and fly through the air, and then you swing down on the enemy midair?” Corrin said, Charlotte now smiling.

“That sounds amazing babe! If we ever pull that, it’ll be the ‘Catch Me’ move, ok?”   
“Awesome.”

“Anyways, you need to go back to sleep, your ideas are bordering on crazy.” Charlotte said, throwing a pillow at him.  
Back in the present day, Takumi was staring at Charlotte, in bewilderment, wondering if Charlotte was lying to him, taking a peek at Corrin to see if he was maybe hiding something. He was taking a drink, so he couldn’t really get a read of his face, though if he could, Corrin’s face was very concerned that his wife couldn’t keep up with this fake story. Then he remembered who his wife was. 

“Fine. Sure. You practiced it.” Takumi walked away to his own table, with his retainer and wife, Oboro. The night proceeded normally from there, well, as normal as a night can be for the members of Corrin’s army. 3 people are currently being attended to in the infirmary for varying degrees of injuries. Charlotte and Corrin did their usual flirting with each other, which surprised no one. Charlotte and Corrin left the mess hall, and then proceeded to the hot springs, where they and their slightly tipsy minds had led them to try other tactics. 

“Do you think anyone heard us?” Corrin asked, thinking about how they did get a little loud at certain points of their training. 

“With how hard you were throwing them? And it cracking? Probably, but who cares?” Charlotte said, her hair still damp from the bath. 

“Well I hope we got it all, anyway.” Corrin said, referring to the wood chunks from the wooden bowls in the bath that they broke, “I mean if we made them out of something stronger, it’d make for a fine weapon, but I’m realizing I am describing a shuriken, so someone already beat me to it.”

“I mean did you see how hard I was throwing those things? They were gone!” Charlotte said, “I think you owe me 50 gold.”   
Charlotte and Corrin’s new tactics weren’t really tactics, considering all it was was them throwing the bath bowls against the wall as hard as possible, and cheering when they broke them into a bunch of pieces. They destroyed almost all of them, but Charlotte ended destroying more, and they did bet on it, so Corrin has to pay for his failures. Corrin ruffled around his pockets, and handed he reward, Corrin rarely won any bets.

“Well, anywhere else, love?” Corrin asked, “Or are we done with today?” Corrin could tell she was pretty tired, whether it was from the bath or all the bowl throwing, he doesn’t know. Charlotte stopped, Corrin stopping as well, mostly because of his wife’s iron grip on his hand, causing him to spin a bit, but catching himself so he wouldn’t trip. Charlotte seemed in thought, wondering if there was anything else. She suddenly got an idea.

“What about the records hall? I’ve never been in there! Yet I see you go in there all the time, I wanna know what the hell’s in there!” Charlotte said, causing Corrin to wonder himself if Charlotte should see what’s inside the records hall. He didn’t know if she was ready for what was inside.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Corrin asked seriously. Charlotte was mildly concerned about her husband’s sudden change, but was determined to see this mysterious building. 

“Yes, I am ready.”


	2. Discovering undiscovered truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Corrin and Charlotte are at the Records Hall, and Corrin shows Charlotte the ancient text.

“Very well.”   
Corrin and Charlotte than walked to the records hall, and Corrin lead her into the building. The 8 statues greeted them when they entered the foyer, Charlotte was a little put off by the statues, but was a bit more put off by Corrin not reacting at all to the other weird thing, the old guy that looks like he lives here. 

“Hello, Sage. How are you?” Corrin said casually, Charlotte eyeing her husband suspiciously. 

“Babe, who’s this geezer?” Charlotte asked, never seeing the creepy old guy around camp ever. 

“Hello Lord Corrin, and who have you brought with you today?” The old guy asked, as Corrin very rarely brought someone here. 

“This is my wife, Charlotte.” 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Lady Charlotte.” The Sage said, bowing.

“Um…you as well, Mr. Sage.” Charlotte awkwardly replied. 

“Well Corrin, what were you looking to do today?” 

“Let’s do a sage match, those are fun.”

“Very well, but who?” 

“The two in front of you, Sage.” Corrin said, Charlotte being confused as to the exchange, and what a sage match was. 

“Very well, give me a moment…” The sage then sat there in silence for a few moments, before saying, “90 out of 100 points. The fortune reads: ‘When they’re together, they let loose and act like carefree children’” 

“Well that’s ONE way to put it…” Charlotte said, blushing quite a bit. 

“Would you like to do another?”

“Sure.” 

“Well, who?”

“Ooh, can I take this one, babe?”

“Yeah, go for it.” Corrin responded, smiling. 

“Um…Benny and Lady Camilla?”

“Alright. Give me a moment…” The same moments of silence passed, before he gave an answer, “23 out of 100, the fortune reads: ‘They claim looking at each other is actually painful and hurts their eyes.’” 

“…Excuse me? I’m pretty sure they’re more in love than we are, and I didn’t think that was possible? This is a load of shit.” Charlotte said, angered by the fortune. 

“Well it is just a fortune, they’re not always right babe.” 

“I guess…”

“Anything else?” the Sage asked.

“Nah, I think we’re good, Sage, thank you.”

“Very well,” The sage than walked to some corner of the building before disappearing, Charlotte was about to ask, but Corrin gave a look of ‘I don’t know either.’ So she dropped it. 

“Well, now what do you want to see?” Corrin asked, pointing down the various hallways. 

“What’s with this book? ‘Roster’ Babe what is this?” Charlotte said, indicating the book. Corrin was turning red at the sight. 

“Ah, that, well…it’s a book containing all of us, with some…details…” 

“Details…?” 

“Just read your page.” Charlotte flipped through the book until she came upon her page, with a portrait of her on the side, she didn’t remember sitting down for this portrait. 

“No.38, Charlotte. A border guard with ambitions to marry above her station…nailed that,” she and Corrin then high-fived, then Charlotte kept reading, “Puts on whatever persona she thinks will make people like her, but prefers a cutesy innocent act. The most cynical in the army. Born 5/4. What the shit?! Is anyone else reading this?! I could’ve been ruined!? I mean, I love you, a lot, but like what the hell?” 

“I know, babe. I’m the only one who ever comes in here. Besides, the ancient texts are more interesting, anyway.” Corrin gestured towards the 9 pages that have been there since he’d arrive to the astral plane. “I would try to have Azura or Lilith look at them, but I want to figure them out myself. Charlotte put the roster down and came over to the pages of interest. They were in some sort of weird language that she didn’t recognize. 

“What are these even in? I don’t recognize this language.”

“I don’t know. But here is the interesting one,” Corrin said, handing her the one titled “Monument” This one was different looking, having 26 letters in the foreign language. Charlotte had a guess as to what it could be. 

“Is this the alphabet?” Charlotte said, and with that, Corrin went wide eyed, snatching it from his wife’s hands, looking at the one titled poem, and it became clear. 

“Oh shit, I think you’re right, babe!” Corrin said, getting excited, and began to copy the letters and their respective characters onto a piece of paper. Then he began to translate them furiously, Charlotte watching him, and handing him paper as he needed it. She also read the translated papers that he handed her. One was simply a poem, Corrin recognized the dragon described in the poem.

_A dragon neither white nor black_  
Saw his future self  
As no more than a caged beast  
A dragon neither white nor black  
Sang three songs of prophecy  
So someday his soul might be released 

Of course, he couldn’t say who it was, but wrote it down at the bottom. Anankos. The next three, Corrin actually recognized as the three verses to the song Azura sings. 

_In the white light_  
A hand reaches through   
A double edged blade  
Cuts your heart in two  
Waking dreams fade away  
Embrace the brand new day 

_Embrace the dark you call a home_  
Gaze upon an empty white throne   
A legacy of lies   
A familiar disguise 

_A burdened heart_  
sinks into the ground  
A veil falls away  
without a sound  
Not day nor night  
wrong nor right  
for truth and peace we fight 

The next few were about the history of Dragons and their relation with people. 

_Once dragons fought against each_  
other using humans as pawns  
They empowered their pawns  
with drops of their own blood  
In time the dragonblooded humans  
became royalty even as the  
dragons descended into beasthood 

_To escape madness the dragons_  
threw off their mortal flesh and  
became ascended spirits  
They left the world to humanity  
except for the few dragons who  
chose to remain 

The last set of texts had Corrin trembling, having come to a realization from the texts, Corrin handed Charlotte the last two, then getting up, saying, “I have to talk to Azura.” 

_The white princes and princesses are_  
born of Sumeragi and Ikona the black  
princes and princesses are born of  
Garon the first prince with Katerina  
the first princess with a concubine  
the second prince with yet another  
the second princess with another still 

_The child of light kidnapped in_  
the dark is not of nohr blood  
nor a child of the hoshidan king  
The child was born of  
the white queen and silent dragon  
Anankos is the true father 

Upon reading the last line, Charlotte took off after her Husband, hoping to catch him in his search for Azura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, does Azura know about Corrin's heritage? Will Charlotte catch up to him in time.


End file.
